Amor criminal
by Briel Black
Summary: Me enamoré de ella y le privé de la muerte que se pensaba darle. Le salvé la vida y me lo pagó atravesándome el orgullo.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Amor criminal.**

— ¿La vez?

—Si, va a su casa.

—Esperamos tu señal.

— ¡Ahora!

Seguía pensando que era muy arriesgado, nos atraparían, estaba casi seguro, pero era algo inevitable, ya lo habían decidido.  
Me quedé helado, llevaba casi cuatro años en aquella organización y nunca me había arrepentido de algo, siempre había sido decidido y frívolo, todo esto me había llevado al puesto en el que me encontraba, pero justamente ése día había algo que me decía que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien.

No pude hacer nada para impedir lo que ocurría frente a mis ojos, me quedé observando como mis compañeros forcejeaban con ella para lograrla meter al automóvil que yo mismo conducía. Cuando lo lograron, subieron ellos, Deidara a mi lado, Hidan y Sasori en el asiento de atrás cada uno a los lados de la chica, mirando periódicamente la ventana, asegurándose de que nadie nos seguía.

Cada vez sumía más el acelerador dirigiéndome al lugar donde la tendríamos cautiva. Al llegar el Idiota de Madara nos recibió con una arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción, cada vez que hacíamos algo bien, nos recibía de esa manera, su bipolaridad me ponía de los nervios.

—Debería mandarlos mas a menudo, ustedes cuatro jamás fallan. Itachi...— Como detesto que pronuncie mi nombre con tal arrogancia —Estarás a cargo de ella.

— ¡¿Y yo por qué?— pregunté. Yo no quería estar a cargo de ella ¿Por que no Deidara o Sasori? esas eran ganas de molestarme, Siempre hacía cosas como esas, complicadas y que nunca me agradaban.

—Porque sí... y no esta a discusión— Salió de ahí. No me quedaba otra opción, tenía que encargarme de la chica.

Esa noche dormí en aquel lugar tan estresante y lleno de incomodísimos silencios. El día siguiente lo tenía libre así que me fui directo a mi apartamento a primeras horas de la mañana, casi nunca estaba ahí por el "Trabajo" si se le podía llamar así a lo que hacíamos en ese tiempo.

Me senté en es sofá a mirar la televisión. Tomé el control remoto, encendí y mientras buscaba un programa...

— ¡Itachi! ¡Abre la jodida puerta!— me ordenaba alguien al otro lado de la puerta tocando insistentemente. Me levante y fui a abrir.

— ¿Qué ocurre Deidara?— pregunté evadiendo el puñetazo que casi me da por seguir tocando como loco.

—Hay que tener más cuidado con la chica ¿Has leído el periódico?— comentó empujándome para poder entrar.

—No he leído nada.

—Familia Haruno Desesperada— dijo caminando en círculos a mí alrededor, Deidara podía ser muy infantil.

—Continúa— Ordené.

—Sakura Haruno, única hija de los fundadores de la tienda de ropa "Haruno's", se encuentra desaparecida desde el día de ayer, nadie la vio ni sabe en donde se encuentra, sus padres están desesperados buscándola y tienen a la policía de su lado, apoyándolos en su búsqueda.

— ¡Mierda!

—Sus padres la buscan como locos.

—Sabía que no era buena idea hacer esto, renunciaré a todo cargo que me conecte con el maldito secuestro.

—Sabes que no puedes dejar de contribuir ¿Tienes una idea de lo que ese psicópata te hará si lo abandonas?

—Si, lo sé, pero no quiero problemas con la policía, iré a decírselo a Madara.

—No te dejaré hacer algo como eso, solo conseguirás mas problemas de los que tienes, además de parecer un niño de siete años reclamándole a su tío.

—Pero...

—Resígnate Itachi, no tienes forma de salir de esta

—Supongo...

Ahí termino la charla. Tras correrlo de mi apartamento me decidí a acostarme en mi cama a pensar, y eso fue lo que hice. El maldito celular empezó a sonar tres minutos después de haberme acostado, tome el teléfono de la mesa a un lado de la cama, con ganas de asesinar a la persona que me estuviera interrumpiendo. Madara. Valla. Contesté

— ¿Qué?

—Qué modales, hijo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que vengas.

— ¿Para qué? es mi día libre.

—Ha salido una urgencia, saldré del país unas semanas y necesito que me cubras.

—Y tengo que ir ahora ¿No es así?

—Sí, aquí en 15 minutos.

— ¿Hay demasiada urgencia?... ¿En cuanto tiempo sales?

—En dos horas. Me voy al aeropuerto en 30 minutos. Espero que estés aquí en 15— colgó sin siquiera dejarme pronunciar palabra, esa era otra de las cosas que odiaba de él: le gustaba dejar las personas con la palabra en la boca.

Como no me quedaba otra alternativa fui, pero que tuviera ahora que esperar él, Así que me levante de la cama, camine a la puerta de mi habitación, fui a la cocina a comer una hamburguesa, me calcé, salí de la casa y me subí al auto, en un principio desée con todas mis fuerzas que no arrancara, pero si arrancó y ahora tenía que ir a esa lugar. Llegué y no hallé más que un silencio sepulcral, medio busqué y no hallé al idiota de mi tío, se debió hartar de esperar e ido, en parte eso me alegró ya que no tendría que verle la cara de perro rabioso que pone cuando se enoja.

Aprovechando que estaba ahí fui a ver a la chica, estaba llorando, esta bien que soy inexpresivo y en algunas ocasiones muy frio, pero dejarla así era demasiado hasta para mi, me acerque a ella, delicadamente para no asustarla, cuando llegue me senté a su lado, la observe de pies a cabeza, estaba con la piernas encogidas y con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, me senté a su lado y ella se volteó a verme, tenía los ojos rojos a causa del llanto...

— ¿Mis papas saben dónde estoy?— me preguntó, secándose algunas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas.

—No, no lo saben— fue mi respuesta, pero al parecer no le era suficiente, se había quedando viéndome esperando más de mi —No te preocupes— le dije para calmarla, aún no me parecía suficiente.

— ¿Van a decirles?

—No lo sé, a mí no me han informado nada de eso, yo solo contribuí trayéndote, no sé que vallan a hacer contigo...

— ¡Por favor que no me hagan nada!

—No te van a lastimar, yo me aseguraré de ello

—Mi nombre es Sakura, supongo que ya lo sabías... ¿Cuál es el tuyo?— en ese momento supuse que si la tranquilizó, secándose las lagrimas me dijo su nombre, con tal entusiasmo que hizo que una media sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, había algo en esa chica que me agradaba, más de lo que debería.

—No, no lo sabía, mucho gusto Sakura, soy Itachi— respondí manteniendo esa sonrisa en mi rostro para darle confianza.

— ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?

—No lo sé, te repetiré que yo sólo contribuí en esto por que me lo ordenaron, te traje porque no me quedaba alternativa, yo no quería.

— ¿No querías? Entonces... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Mira Sakura, es una historia un tanto complicada, de verdad que no tiene mucha importancia.

— ¿Podrías contármela? es que me sorprende que alguien tan amable como tú sea el que me haya traído hasta aquí— La chica me daba buena espina, pero decirle algo como eso era demasiado

—No sé sí debería, verás, para alguien como yo no es bueno que se relacione con alguien como tú, es por política de la organización, no me lo permiten.

—Pero me pareces una buena persona...

—No quiero meterte en problemas. Creo que lo mejor sería imaginar que nada de lo que hemos hecho ocurrió, sería lo mejor, tanto para ti como para mí.

—Pero yo quiero verte, eres el único que ha sido amable conmigo desde que llegue aquí, y no se por cuanto tiempo me dejaran, sí no tengo a nadie será algo horrible.

—Te entiendo, pero no es el plan más inteligente, no es bueno que nos veamos, ni hoy ni nunca.

—Creo...

Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, a punto de derramar una lágrima de tristeza y soledad. Me dio mucha pena, la única persona con la que había hablado desde que estaba ahí y yo la había rechazado de manera rotunda y cruel. No podía dejarla así, no quería. Limpié con el dorso de mi mano una de las lágrimas que acababan de derramar sus verdes ojos jade, sorprendida, me miró.

—Pensé que...

—Creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo, pero nadie, escúchame bien, nadie, debe enterarse que nos vemos, no podrás hablarme mientras esté alguien y actuarás de la misma manera, intentarás ser lo mas casual que puedas, nadie debe enterarse de que ocultamos esto.

—Gracias Itachi— Se abrazó a mi, cerró sus ojos esperando que y le correspondiera, y lo hice, jamás creí darle a nadie una muestra de cariño como esa, pero estaba ahí, en ese momento, incondicionalmente pero lo estaba haciendo.

Luego de eso empezó a sonar mi celular. Madara. Desgraciado, nunca deja de interrumpir.

—Aguarda un minuto— le dije y me separe de ella — ¿Qué?— respondí de la peor manera que podía para no mostrar ninguna anormalidad.

—Van dos horas y no tengo rastro de ti, no llegaste cuando te lo pedí.

—Estaba ocupado.

—Me da igual, estas a cargo, ya sabes en que consiste así que no quiero ni un error.

—Todo lo mantendré en orden.

—Tienes que llamar a los padres de la chica y pedir la recompensa por ella, 12 Millones de dólares, son una familia de dinero.

—Hmp…— colgué, para ahora dejarlo a él con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Quién era?— Me preguntó Sakura.

—Mi odioso tío.

—No hables así de él, es tu tío.

—Él es quien me mandó a traerte aquí, merece que hable así y peor.

—Por mucho es tu tío.

— ¿Y? él habla así de mi. Lo detesto, jamás debí entrar a trabajar con él.

—Yo creo que fue algo bueno.

— ¡¿Por que?

—Estuvieras o no me habría mandado a secuestrar, porque es un secuestro ¿No?

—Encima de todo inteligente.

—Jeje, lo que sé es que lo habría hecho, estuvieras o no, y ahora estaría llorando en un rincón de la habitación, pero te conocí, y no me siento tan sola.

No lo pude evitar, la abracé, mi cuerpo lo había hecho incondicionalmente, ella correspondió mi abrazo, cada vez mas sumida en mis brazos, no quería soltarla. El sentirla tan cerca de mí había hecho que mi corazón se acelerara. Podía sentir el suyo latiendo a toda velocidad contra mi pecho, la separé un poco de mi, lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos.

De pronto, de un momento a otro, aprisionó mis labios con los suyos uniéndolos en un beso, que a los pocos segundos seguí con intensidad, devorando su boca a cada movimiento de mis labios. ¿Por qué lo hacía?... desde eso momento, hasta hora, desconozco las razones, pero lo hacía. Me separó de ella por la falta oxigeno, pero yo no quería parar, di una bocanada de aire y la volví a besar con mas intensidad, ella seguía los movimientos de mi boca casi al tiempo, después de todo no era tan inocente. No nos separamos sino hasta que a falta de aire volvió a hacer presencia y no lo soportamos más. En ese momento lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones, un poco agitadas debido a la intensidad de los besos. Nos volvimos a mirar, pero al instante volteé mi cara para no volver a devorar esos dulces labios que había poseído hace unos segundos y que en ese momento deseaba más que nada en el universo.

—Tengo que llamar a tus padres...

— ¡¿Para qué?

—Es un secuestro, mi tío me ordeno hacerlo, debo cobrar la recompensa— bajó la vista, antes de que lo hiciera pude notar como sus ojos se nublaron —Pero no lo aré— ¿Por qué habré dicho eso? sabía mejor que nadie que si no lo hacía, Madara seguro me mataba, pero las palabras salieron de mis labios y ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Noté como sus ojos comenzaron a derramar las lágrimas que unos momentos antes se esforzaba por contener —Si, los llamare, pero será para que dejen de mover a la policía y para avisarles que estás bien y que yo mismo me aseguraré de que nada te pase.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

—Porque eres mejor persona de lo que pareces.

Volvió a arrebatarme los labios, esta vez era ella la que impulsaba los movimientos, lo hacía de una manera indescriptible, dulce, pero placentera, llena de pasión y aún conservaba la ternura. Algo había en esa chica que, desde ese momento, comenzaba a volverme completamente loco.

Llame a los padres de Sakura, les dije justo lo que planeaba, como era de esperarse, no me creyeron, pero les permití hablar con ella y les dijo que estaba muy bien, accedieron a que se quedara un tiempo más, sabiendo que era para salvarla.

Nos frecuentábamos, comenzábamos con una charla, pero terminábamos en besos llenos de pasión, cerca de dos semanas estuvimos de esa manera.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Supongo que bien.

—Venía a avisarte que Madara regresa en tres días.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Se supone que tú deberías estar muerta y yo tendría 12 millones de dólares.

—Pero...

—No lo hice y ahora te... te dejare libre, ya veré como me las arreglo para convencer a Madara, pero necesito que me prometas que nos seguiremos viendo... Sakura me he...

—Itachi te lo prometo— no me dejó siquiera terminar, de nuevo fundimos nuestros labios en un salvaje pero dulce beso.

Salí de ahí, nunca me gustaron las despedidas por lo que le pedí que empacara las cosas que le conseguimos y se iría de ahí, nos prometimos vernos el miércoles de la siguiente semana, la esperaría cuando saliera de la escuela. La besé de nuevo como despedida, intentando aparentar que no lo era, de todas maneras su partida me dolía, aun sabiendo que la volvería a ver, existía una posibilidad, por muy remota que fuera, de que no la volviera a ver. Pero suponía que eso no pasaría.

—Hasta luego, Sakura.

Los siguientes días la noticia de primera plana en todos los periódicos fue que Sakura, después de de 3 semanas desaparecida, había llegado a su casa. Nunca mencionó nada de con quién estuvo o dónde la tenían.

Después de una semana llegó el esperado miércoles, fui a su escuela. Cuando la vi salir y ella vio el carro corrió hacia donde estaba estacionado. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta del automóvil y subió, de inmediato arranqué para irnos de ahí. Se suponía que veríamos el atardecer en el lago, desde ahí se veía realmente hermoso, yo mismo se lo había propuesto. Llegamos, hablamos un rato, sobre como le había ido, y me preguntó como había logrado convencer a Madara.

—Fue simple, solo le dije que te habías escapado, que en un descuido mío había dejado abierta la puerta y aprovechaste la oportunidad para irte, claro, me reclamó como para... pero al final tuvo que resignarse ¿A ti cómo te fue?

—Ya tengo asegurado un cinco en todas las materias, pero no tengo ningún problema.

— ¿Cómo de que no?

—Nunca he sido alumna de diez, pero de todas maneras tengo forma de pasar el año.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Ops... se me fue el tiempo, tengo que irme.

—Vamos.

Subimos al auto y nos fuimos, la dejé en su casa. Sus padres no debían saber que nos veríamos el próximo martes en el parque cerca de su escuela.

Llegó el día. Asistí al lugar como se lo prometí, pero ella nunca llego, espere dos horas, y nunca apareció, no quise pensar que se olvido de mi, pero lamentablemente así había sido.

Tres semanas después pase por su casa, y ahí, en la puerta, estaba ella, pero no sola, estaba con... con mi hermano, me dolió verla con él. Cuando vi que se besaron, mi cuerpo se llenó de rabia y de celos, no sé que había hecho ella, pero le entregué mi corazón completamente. No lo soporté más. Baje del auto con una furia indescriptible, lo primero que hice fue golpear a Sasuke con todas mis fuerzas. Hacía 4 años que no le veía y la manera en que lo recibía era con un golpe que dejaría moretón.

—Imbécil... valla manera de decirle hola a tu hermano— dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo y sobándose la mejilla que había recibido el golpe, estaba roja.

— ¿Tú... tú hermano?— preguntó Sakura.

—Si Sakura, él es mi hermanito, Sasuke.

—Pero... tú... él, yo no.

— ¿Podrían explicarme qué ocurre aquí?— Interrumpió Sasuke.

—Sakura fue mi novia por todo el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada y ahora la veo contigo.

— ¿Saliste con mi hermano?—

—Nunca fuimos novios Itachi— Valla argumento ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

—Puede que no, pero cada que nos veíamos actuábamos como si lo fuéramos ¿No es así?... no puedes negármelo, no me vas a decir que todas esas palabras que me dijiste y todos esos besos que me dabas nunca se dieron.

—Nunca pasó eso... ¡Sasuke no le creas!— Aún no puedo creer que me haya dicho algo como eso, me dolió en lo mas hondo de mi corazón, pero también me hizo abrir los ojos.

—No valió la pena... Eres una estúpida... yo verdaderamente te amé... y eres para negarme todo lo que vivimos... no puedo creer que aún seas capaz de verme a los ojos. Arriesgué mi vida por salvar la tuya y así me lo agradeces. ¡No quiero volver a verte!... Sasuke, perdón, tu nunca tuviste la culpa de nada... Adiós Sakura— Caminé al auto. Me subí y arranqué. Tiempo después Sasuke me dijo que tenía razón, él la había dejado. Nunca volví a ver a Sakura y, en parte, eso me alegra. 


End file.
